Russian Roulette
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: After Prentiss dies Reid finds a new type of drug to occupy his mind. Only problem is that this might turn out more lethal then he could have ever thought.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Emily was gone. That was a fact lodged in Spencer Reid's mind. It had been almost a month and yet the pain of losing one of his family was still fresh. Whenever he thought it was getting easier, some small thing would remind him of Emily and he would be right back to square one.

His cravings for Daludid became worse, he had come close to using multiple times. Somehow he had found a way to break away from those craving though. All he wanted was to escape to take his mind off from the girl he thought of as an older sister.

That's when a new 'drug' came forward in the world. He had heard of it many times, but had never actually thought about it. He knew where to find it and how to do it. Now that he had nothing left to lose he decided now was as good a time as ever to try it.

The warehouse was almost empty. All that it held was a wooden table and two chairs. Sitting in one of those chairs was the man he had found. In a way he was the dealer. A grin split his face when he saw Reid walking closer.

"You must be Spencer. I'm glad you could make it." He stood to shake Reid's hand before gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of the table which Reid gratefully took. "My names Steve. Did you bring what I asked?"

Reid retched toward his waist, pulling the gun from its holster he slid it across the table toward Steve. "One bullet." Reid added as Steve grabbed hold the gun to inspect it.

"Very good. I expect you know how to play?"

"I have an IQ of 187. I know how to play Russian Roulette." Reid's face was clean of emotion and Steve had no idea whether the kid was trying to be funny or not. He had never heard of a Spencer Reid before he had been contacted by one. It was well known that he held games of Russian Roulette. It was also well known that he was good.

"If you play you play for keeps, you realize this?" When Reid didn't say a word Steve continued "Take the gun and count to three, then pull the trigger. Before each turn spin the chamber., makes the game a little more interesting."

Steve slid the gun back across the table. Reid quickly took a hold of it. Pulling out the chamber he gave it a quick spin before snapping it back into place. He slowly brought the gun up to his head. Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger.

_**CLICK **_

The sound echoed through the dimly lit warehouse. Reid hadn't even flinched. He threw the gun toward Steve who quickly grabbed it, giving it a spin and placing it to his head.

_**CLICK **_

With a small he slid it back toward Reid who repeated the actions, with the same result. This went on for ten minutes before Reid started to have his doubts. Was it really worth it? He knew Emily wouldn't want this and what about the rest of his family. His mom who had always loved him. JJ who was like his sister and Henry his godson whom he visited every weekend he could. Morgan who was the annoying older brother that always picked on him, but was always there. Garcia who always tried to keep their spirits up and even in a world of darkness could always find the light. Hotch who kept everyone under control and was like the father of their big family. Jack who had instantly won the hearts of everyone on the team when they had seen him dress as his father for Halloween. Rossi the oldest of them all who gave out wise wisdom from his years of dedication to the job.

How would this affect them? They had just lost one team member could they handle another? These were thoughts that Reid pushed to the back of his mind. It was to late to worry now. Once the game started there was no leaving.

Taking the gun Reid spun and placed it to his head. Another click bounced off the walls and echoed through the warehouse. With a mask firmly in place Reid passed the gun back to Steve.

A large smile was on the man's face. Reid found this quite odd. This man could have a bullet go through his brain at any second and all he does is smile, but not just any smile. It was a cocky smile, like he had already won the game.

Then a scary thought passed through Reid's mind. 'That he's here means he's never lost.' Reid felt his eyes widen and as the click resounded once again Steve smile.

"Finally figured it out?" He questioned. "I'm the king at this game. Even with a 187 IQ I'll still win." His laughed echoed almost like the sound of a bullet leaving a gun.

Taking a deep breath Reid took the gun and without spinning he placed it on his temple. Without even flinching he pulled the trigger, staring at Steve as he did so.

The man immediately quieted upon the sound of the click. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the young man in front of him. "Got nothing to lose eh? Well we can pay it that way." Steve didn't spin before placing it on his temple and pulling the trigger.

The gun came sliding across the table. Stopping in the middle it spun before coming to a complete stop. Both men stared at each other. Things had just taken a dangerous turn. It hadn't been fun in the beginning but now it was even worse. Reid began to have second thoughts.

"Once you start a game, Dr. Reid, you can't stop. You either win or lose. Now it's your turn." Steve voice was dark and commanding, telling him he had no choice but to finish.

Those second thoughts continued to grow and Reid suddenly found that he didn't want to play anymore. The adrenaline rush had become his drug of choice and this was his way of getting that fix, but Steve had just ruined his fix by telling him he had no choice.

Reid did this because he wanted the freedom. He wanted the choice of ending his life, not having some unsub take him down. He wanted control of his life. This was the only way of getting that control. He controlled whether or not he lived or died, but Steve just ruined that control by forcing him to stay.

Reid did this for many reason. The fix, the control, and to get away from reality, but now that Steve had gone and said he had no choice but to finish, Reid didn't want to.

The shrill ringing of a phone brought both men out from the staring contest. Reid took the phone from his pocket and placed it against his ear, his gaze never wavering from Steve. "Reid." He hadn't even checked the caller I.D.

"Reid? It's Morgan. We gotta case. Better get down here fast."

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Reid kept his gaze steady, continuing to glare at Steve while Steve returned the gesture.

"Ummm…Reid you don't have much of a choice. We need you down here pronto." Morgan sounded confused. Reid never said no to coming in for a case. The close they had gotten was a 'Do we really need to go at one in the morning?"

"Well Morgan I don't have much of a choice. You caught me at a bad time and I need to finish something. I'll be there when I get done." Without waiting for an answer Reid hung up the phone.

"So Dr. Spencer Reid. How's this going to end." As Reid lunged for the lone gun on the table, five men came from the shadows. All holding a fully loaded gun, and all of them were aiming for Reid.

Morgan snapped his phone shut ad turned to the team who were all staring at him.

Hotch was the first to speak "When is he going to get here?" He turned his face only a little as he addressed Morgan. His eyes flicking toward him before moving back to the case in front of him.

"I don't think he is." Morgan was completely baffled by the way Reid had acted on the phone. He didn't sound anything like himself. He sounded angry, but Morgan couldn't think of anything that he had done that could anger the young doctor.

Hotch completely looked up from the file, as did the rest of the team, all their faces scrunched with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Morgan looked down at the floor, going into profiler mode. "He said he was busy and in the middle of something, but it was completely quiet in the background. He sounded angry and his voice was hard, completely un like Reid. He didn't sound scared though, but Reid never refuses to come into work."

It was quiet as everyone tried to come up with what Reid might be 'busy' with but everyone came up blank The sound of Garcia's nails typing on her computer made everyone look up.

"What are you doing Baby Girl?" Morgan asked as he came around to look over Garcia's shoulder.

"I'm tracking Reid's phone." A sudden ding made her crinkle her eyes in confusion. "What's he doing there?" Garcia's fingers were a blur as she continued to look into her junior G-man's location.

"Where is he Garcia?" Hotch abruptly rose from his seat and joined Morgan behind Garcia's shoulders.

"He's at an abandoned Warehouse. There is absolutely nothing there. Maybe some rat(s), but that would be about it." Garcia continued to look into the location.

"Well couldn't he be at a party? I mean a lot of people throw parties in empty warehouses right?" Rossi didn't even sound so sure of his own suggestion.

"We all know Reid isn't the partying type, especially after…" She let her sentence hang, they all knew she was talking about Prentiss' death.

"I'll keep looking into the warehouse see if I can find out if there's anything going on there. You guys go check it out and make sure my baby's okay." Garcia didn't look up from her laptop as she handed out the orders that Hotch would have usually given out.

"JJ, stay here with Garcia and help her look." JJ nodded before Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were out the door.

Reid pointed the gun at Steve. Standing on top of the table he felt ridiculously tall, but he could care less. What was more worrisome were the five guns currently aimed at him. He had no doubt they were fully loaded and that the men wielding them had no problems with shooting a federal agent.

Steve only laughed. "Go ahead Dr. Reid shoot me, I have five more men willing to shoot you. Only I can kill myself for you to escape this unscathed. Now Dr, Reid, either take your turn or we can continue with this whole game of chicken, but I assure you I will win. There's only one bullet in that gun, boy."

Reid instantly pales. That was exactly what Tobias had said to him before Reid had shot him. Looking around him with only his eyes he noticed the men had not relaxed at all and their guns were still pointed at him.

With a sigh he quickly turned the gun back toward himself and pulled the trigger.

_CLICK _

Yet another empty chamber. That meant that there were only three more chamber and the bullet could be in any of them. Handing the gun to the man, Reid watched as the gun gave another loud click signifying an empty chamber.

Only two chamber now. A fifty-fifty chance that Reid was going to die. But if he made it pass this then it was a one-hundred percent chance that Steve would get the bullet and would have no choice but to die.

Taking that fifty-fifty Reid put the cool metal of the gun, his gun, to his head. Taking a deep breath he put his finger on the trigger.

_**BANG **_

Reid felt his heart jump. It sounded as if a gun had gone off, but he was still alive. How was that possible? Opening his eyes. He saw Steve's smiling face turn to one of anger.

"You cheated!" He yelled as the sound of three pairs of feet echoed throughout the warehouse.

"No! You heard me on the phone. I didn't tell them a thing!" Reid was shocked.

"Then why are they here? You told them somehow!" Steve pointed an accusing finger at Reid as he stood from his chair. It fell back hitting the cold concrete floor hard, making yet another loud echoing bang.

"NO! I didn't! And how dare you accuse me of cheating! You have five armed men that would kill me if I tried to kill you! You're the cheater!" Reid was growing angry. Everything had taken a turn for the worse. He had come to get his fix and now he was being accused of cheating after he found out that he would probably die either way.

"FBI! PUT YOUR WEPONS DOWN!" Hotch's voice echoed through the warehouse adding to the loud yells of Steve and Reid.

"I allowed you to come into my territory. I ALLOWED you the honour of playing against me then you went and tried to kill me!" Steve yelled across the table, his hands planted firmly on the dark wood. His men still had their guns raise. Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch now had one gun pointed at each of them, Reid had two.

"You FORCED me to stay. I wanted to leave. I would have kept my mouth shut. For all I know I might have come back to play again, but you refused to let me leave." Reid yelled back. AS though a switch had been flipped Reid suddenly remembered the gun in his hands.

Raising it he pointed it at Steve. "There only one bullet in there." Steve laughed as if it was all some sort of joke.

"Yeah, but four chambers have been tested. There are only two chambers left. It's a fifty-fifty chance, Steve. Are you willing to take it?" Reid felt a smirk pull at his lips.

"PUT YOUR WEPONS DOWN!" Hotch voice boomed but no one responded.

"Your forgetting boy. I have five men each with a fully loaded gun. Three are aimed toward your team, two at you." Steve sounded so sure of himself that Reid began to question whether or not it was all really worth it.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?" Reid screamed. He was losing it. Everything he had been holding on to for the past two months. His mask was shattering and he was losing control. "You want me to continue playing? How?" He was so confused.

"Just like we were. Take the gun, put it to your head, and pull the trigger." He emphasized this by doing the actions as he said them, using two fingers as a gun. His smile returned as he watched Reid struggled between what to do.

"Reid, don't listen to him man." Morgan voice was loud but it also brought Reid back to a sense of reality.

"How about you do it?" Reid suggested as he turned the gun to hand it over to Steve. Steve smiled as he grasped it. "Of course, but don't forget Spencer, if this chamber is empty. You. Lose." He smiled confidently as he took the gun and pointed it at his head. He smile was still there as he fell to the ground, blood leaking from the hole he had put in his own head.

Reid had know that the bullet was in the chamber and he was expecting Steve to rise to the challenge of taking that fifty-fifty chance. What he hadn't expected was for eight more gun shots to ring through the air.

He felt something hit him, hard, in the stomach. Looking down, he saw blood start to spread across his shirt, as yet another hit forced him to the ground. He head, hit the floor and he heard a dull crack. Looking down his body he saw another pool of blood spreading on his stomach, but closer to his heart.

Suddenly Hotch was above him, but he wasn't looking at him. He felt a dull sting on his stomach and moaned in pain as that sting grew to a dull throbbing pain. Opening his eyes he saw Morgan and Rossi's face had come into sight. Morgan looked at him and could faintly hear the soft mumbling of reassurance that he was going to make it.

The last thing Reid remember was thinking that there was no way he would survive this mess. He was to far gone. He had lost to much blood and hope. He just wanted it to end.

And he knew it was when he saw the bright light. Looking down on him was Tobias Henkel dressed all in white, smiling at Reid. And even though Tobias had kidnapped him for two days, he knew that Tobias was now a friend and they both had a lot to talk about.

**A/N:**** Holy crap, I killed Reid….**

**I had a big fight against myself about that and I guess that's just what happened. I didn't make up my mind or anything I just wrote and that's what came out.**

**I'm in shock. I can't believe I killed Reid. Wow….**

**Umm, okay so that was just a mess of a story. When I started it I had no idea where I was going and know were here. I wrote this while I was sick by the way. Sore throat, runny nose and a whole lot of soreness with some light headiness thrown in. Not a lot of fun. **

**Umm…Oh the Garcia thing, they are in the conference room or whatever it's called. Not her lair, just to let you know. They were going over the case so that's whats going on.**

**The Tobias thing, sorry I always kind of felt that Reid forgave Tobias and I'm not sure exactly why that happened but it kind of just did so yeah, sorry.**

**I'm not a profiler so I'm sorry if some info inaccurate I tried. Also this is my first Criminal Minds fic. I'm all over the Fanfic radar now, but I would like some (nice) input please. **

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed, so for kill our sweet little genius. Feel free to drop me a review. Who know I might continue it….I might (most likely, but you never know) not. **

**Thanks for reading! BYE! **


End file.
